New Years Eve
by SwinkyPie
Summary: sequel to 'Black and Blue Christmas' I suck at summaries XD


**New Years Eve**

"This is Roxanne Ritchi reporting to you live from the front of Metro City Hall waiting for the New Year to come. Coming up next I'll be interviewing our very own Metro Man."

I signalled to Hal to cut and he stopped filming.

"Great report, Roxanne. Excellent report actually," Hal comment, rambling as normal.

"Thanks Hal," I sighed pushing my fringe back.

"No problem. Anyway, I was wondering if you had a date after this."

I stared at him.

"Umm, thanks but no thanks, Hal. I plan to go home after this."

"So that's a maybe?"

"No."

"Okay, a maybe then."

"Not a maybe, a straight..."

"We're on in five seconds Roxie," interrupted Hal.

Hal signalled and Metro Man landed beside me.

"Happy New Year's Eve, Metro City. I'm here with our very own Metro Man," I said facing Metro Man.

"Thanks for having me, Roxie," and he grinned at the camera.

I swear I heard a sigh from the crowd nearby. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. I smiled back and started on my list of questions.

"So tell us, what is your favourite invention from Megamind?"

"Well, a hero shouldn't like evils inventions but I did like the Equestionator. Very unusual."

"I remember that one. He had me hanging upside down from the unicorns' horn. Ha, didn't Minion start handing out balloon animals?"

"Yeah, did and left Megamind with the unicorn."

We laughed.

"What's the worst invention, then?"

"Worst one is when he hadn't done anything."

"Yeah, but I'm always still tied to that chair though."

"Yeah, true. Actually, I remember last Christmas you and Megamind," I looked at him in shock, "You guys looked like you were going to..."

"Coming up next, the countdown in front of Metro City Hall," I interrupted him.

Hal cut the filming.

"Want anything from the snack stand, Roxie?" he called out.

"Umm, a hotdog, thanks," I shouted back, trying to get rid of him.

After he left, I turned to Metro Man and hit him with my microphone. He shifted his arm like it was annoying.

"Don't ever mention that kidnapping on air! You can tease me about it in private but not on air!" I hissed as I continued to hit him.

"Whoa, sorry Roxanne. It won't happen again. Calm your farm."

"I'll burn your farm in a minute," I muttered.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

I groaned as Hall stumbled over to us.

"Here's your hot-dog, Roxaroo," he said handing it over.

"Oh, thanks," I said taking it.

I choked on a bit as I swallowed it.

"A little too much onion, Hal," I said passing it back.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"What?!" I snapped turning around.

"Well, that's not very nice, Miss Ritchi," whispered a sly voice.

The next thing I knew, I was yanked into the air and landed on something warm and leathery. I stared down at the crowd. He was riding a bike, a hover bike. He finally made it.

"I'd advise you to wrap your arms around my neck. We both don't want this to end badly," he said, his eyes bright.

I growled and reluctantly wrapped my arms around his neck. He drove us higher and then hovered us above the crowd.

"Megamind, what are you doing?" I whispered, something was off about him.

"Taking what I am owned," he said facing me, grinning.

"Huh?!"

Megamind winked at me and laughed. His eyes looked glassy...

"Now up we get, Miss Ritchi. We have to greet the city," Megamind said standing us up.

"Hello, Metro City!"

Metro City?

"As you can see, I have kidnapped our very own sexy reporter, Roxanne Ritchi!" he grinned even wider.

"Say what?!" I shouted back.

In the background the countdown had started.

"Megamind, what is up with you?"

"Minion gave me a special drink," Megamind answered.

I glanced at the countdown tower. It was down to 10.

"To calm my nerves, Miss Ritchi," Megamind said, blushing a light purple.

"Your nerves? What for?" Damn my curiosity.

The clock was now on 5.

He quietly giggled quietly, like a child.

"So I could do this," and Megamind grabbed me, and kissed me, gently on the lips as the countdown finished.

The fireworks went off and the crowd was deadly quiet. I think they were staring at us. Megaminds lips were soft and surprisingly warm. He always looked cold to the touch. When he started to pull away, I followed after him, gripping the clasp of his cape. I kissed him back as hard as I could. Megamind entangled his fingers into my hair. I felt us leaning back a bit, making it look more dramatic. His hands lid to my hips, pulling me closer to him. He was so close to me, I could feel his… His lips were now moving to my neck when I realised this was all live. I pushed Megamind back.

"You're drunk. You need to stop," I whispered into his ear.

He growled under his breath.

"You mean, 'we'," he winked and pulled back.

"Thank-you Mega…" I was cut off as he pulled me close again.

Megamind's arm was around my waist, holding me there against him. I felt his… enjoyment even more now and he knew it too. My hands were fanned out on his chest and my head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing now?!" I snapped.

"I've stolen the first kiss of the year from your girl, Metro Man and there's nothing you can do about it!" Megamind laughed evilly, "And you can now come and get her, for I have many other things to plan."

Surprisingly, Metro Man flew up, casually and gathered me in his arms. We watched as Megamind hovered off into the distance laughing like a manic rather than an evil person.

_Few weeks later_

I had asked Metro Man to meet with me at a local café. I needed answers.

"Why didn't you try to stop Megamind on New Years Eve?" I asked Metro Man as soon as I saw him.

People were eyeing us.

"Well, the little guy, asked me not to," Metro Man whispered, grinning.

"Asked you to?"

"Yeah. He seek me out and asked, simple as that, Roxie," Metro Man said, crossing his arms across his chest, "He wanted to be the first one to kiss you this year."

"Why? Did he say?"

"Something about missing his chance or something along those lines. Was something about to happen that day with the mistletoe?"

I glanced at the busy road beside us, smiling slyly.

"No, nothing at all. You're crazy. What a riot." I replied.


End file.
